RAINBOW DYNASTIC
by DJ Brony
Summary: Esta historia es de una hernandad llamada Rainbow dynastic que en una epeca goberna ecuestria esclavisando a todos los ponis, hasta que Celestia los derroto y 300 años despues sus desendientes (incluyendo Rainbow Dash) se aliaron para retomar su trono y Reinar toda Equestria y construir un imperi sobre toda Equestria.


**DINASTIA RAINBOW**

_Capitulo 1 El Origen_

Hace muchos años en Equestria antes de que la princesa Celestia y Luna gobernaran, Equestria estaba en tiempos oscuros esclavizo a todos los ponis una hermandad llamada Dinastía Rainbow ; esta estaba formada por pegasos con una impresionan habilidad para volar que adquirían de forma natural , ellos se identificaban por su crin y cola multicolor. Su líder era un alicornio llamado king Cloud que combinaba el poder de sus alas y sus hechizos para ser imparable.

Esta dinastía obligo a todos los ponis a construir un su imperio de nombre clausthal y el que se negara tenia una ejecución inmediata. Este iba estar sobre todo el cielo de Equestria , los pegasos comunes serian sus súbditos y los unicornios y ponis terrestres viviría abajo en la oscuridad. Tenían reglas muy estrictas para evitar una revelación como: los unicornios no tenían derecho a aprender hechizos mas allá de levitar , no se podía tener más de 2 hijos , estaba prohibido hablar en privado , etc. Cualquiera que no cumpla las leyes de los Rainbows , seria enjuiciado donde los Rainbows analizarían el caso y erigirían su sentencia que puede ser desde un año en el calabazo hasta pena de muerte a él y a toda su familia.

Todo iba muy bien para los Rainbow hasta que 2 alicornios hermanas de tierras lejanas recibieron un mensaje en un pergamino, donde les explican lo que está pasando en Equestria y les piden desesperadamente ayuda. Y estas alicornios no toleran esta corrupción y fueron de inmediato a salvarlos.

Cuando llegaron todos los ya todos los ponis estaban listos para una revelación. Y comenzó una batalla en el cielo, las 2 alicornios peleaban contra king Cloud mientras que todos los demás atacaban a sus seguidores los pegasos cuerpo a cuerpo los ponis terrestres con catapultas y los unicornios mas viejos (que sabían mucho de magia desde antes que fueran esclavisados) lanzaban hechizos y curaban a las pegasos heridos).

La diferencia de ponis rebeldes y Rainbows era muy alta, como de 200 reveldes y 30 Rainbows, los Rainbows ya estaban perdiendo las esperanza, y esa poco esperanza la tenían en que king Cloud pueda con las 2 alicornios y les ayudara en la batalla. Ya habían muerto bastantes Rainbows y nos resultaba fácil matar a los rebeldes, cuando de pronto se escucho en toda Equestria y grito desgarrador de agonía, se trataba de king Cloud que había sido acecinado por las alicornio, los Rainbow sobrevivientes le suplicaron misericordia. Las alicornio después de pensarlo respondieron.

Celestia: Les perdonares la vida, pero la parte de clausthal no será su imperio, será una ciudad para los pegasos y se encargara de fabricar el clima en toda Equestria donde ustedes serán solo simples ciudadanos No! Podrán contarle nada de esto a sus descendientes y Nosotras 2 de hoy en adelante gobernaremos con JUSTICIA! a Equestria.

Luna: Pero a la primera señal de revelación yo misma los matare a todos! ENTENDIDO!

Todos respondieron si moviendo la cabeza. Todos los ponis se pusieron a festejar el fin de su esclavitud.

**300 Años después**

Era un hermoso dia en Ponyville donde Rainbow Dash estaba haciendo sus ejercicios de la mañana como siempre. Paso cercas de la casa de Fluttershy solo para saludar, cuando de repente vio una ardilla con el pelo teñido de colores idéntico.

Rainbow Dash: Que rayos, quien eres tú.

De la nada empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el bosque Everfree . La siguió por cientos de metros hasta que la perdió de vista. Solo encontró una carta con el nombre de Dash en el cielo.

Rainbow Dash: Esto se está poniendo más extraño.

Tomo la carta y estaba por abrirla cuando de repente salió Fluttlershy de la nada gritando.

Fluttershy: No leas esa carta!

Dash: Por que no dice mi nombre… y nisiquiera sabes que dice.

Fluttershy: (Responde muy nervioso) oh-o cierto-o….

Flutershy se ba volando a toda velocidad mientras Rainbow Dash solo la seguía con la mirada con una cara confundida. Cuando la pordio de vista abrió la carta que decía:

RAINBOW DASH

"Siento decirte que toda tu vida has vivido bajo un engañ buscas respuestas ve abajo del bosque Everfree a las 12:00 P.M."

Rainbow Dash: ¿RESPUESTAS?

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
